Semiconductor fabrication is utilized for construction of, for example, integrated circuitry (IC) and microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). The fabrication comprises formation of numerous devices and structures, and often comprises deposition and removal of materials to pattern structures into desired shapes.
Particles may occur during the deposition and removal of materials, and such particles may interfere with the performance of devices. Accordingly, it is desired to remove the particles. Fabrication processes will often comprise multiple stages dedicated to rinses, megasonic agitation, and/or other conventional methods for particle removal.
Although substantial effort is expended to remove particles, problems associated with the particles persist. Accordingly, it is desired to develop new approaches for removing particles from semiconductor substrates.